


Life sucks, but I'm glad I'm here with you

by LouisFeels



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Asexual, Multi, i think, im feeling sad, intimacy on a small level, its only for comfort really, tell me if im wrong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 06:36:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9980753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LouisFeels/pseuds/LouisFeels
Summary: School sucks. Everything sucks. Home life sucks. Your friends suck. You suck.Repeating this mantra in your head is not a clever thing to do. It eats at you, leaves you in a constant state of misery. You just don’t know how to stop yourself. Hating the world is exhausting and doing it all alone doesn’t help either.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Here’s a little drabble because I’m going through one of my regular moments where I don’t know what to do except write it down. This is for anyone feeling alone and stuck. Not knowing what do to is the worst and writing or talking about it sort of helps me cope for a little while.
> 
> I think I’ve made this non gender specific but if you see any slips ups, please let me know and I will sort it out.
> 
> I went with asexual Jughead, I think. I’m not too well-versed in everything involving asexuality so please explain it to me if I’m labelling this wrong.

School sucks. Everything sucks. Home life sucks. Your friends suck. You suck.

Repeating this mantra in your head is not a clever thing to do. It eats at you, leaves you in a constant state of misery. You just don’t know how to stop yourself. Hating the world is exhausting and doing it all alone doesn’t help either.

~

You’re supposed to be doing school work, you know this but you’re lacking concentration. Have been for the longest time. So sitting there, in the library at school staring off into space is all you can do. Everyone else around you is either working away or happily chatting with their friends and you’d wish they’d leave, for heavens sake, just go away.  
Well, except for one person. There’s Jughead Jones. You’re only distraction from the world around you. He’s your best friend, the only one who gets what is like to feel alone when surrounded by a group of people. The only one to understand what a dysfunctional family is actually like, who knows what to say when and realises when to just leave it alone.  
He’s sat next to you right now, with his own laptop because ‘the school computers are ancient and don’t deserve his use of them to continue his novel’ or some drab like that. Of course, Juggie didn’t realise you weren’t working, but you couldn’t blame him. He had Jason’s death to figure out, and that’s all that occupied his mind. Which was good because that meant no talking, and that was your speciality.

For what seemed like forever, you just stared at the wall, not really thinking or doing much else; just staring. That was until you felt a tentative hand on your shoulder from Jughead, meaning it was time to go. Without saying a word you placed yours atop of his hand, only for a second, turned off your computer and collected up your belongings.  
You already knew the plan was to go to your house with Jughead and just relax because your parents were not at home. They never were, either out for work or with their friends. Mostly the latter when it came to your mother and the former when it came to your father. With Jughead’s home, the drive-in, being torn down he stayed at your house every night. He unofficially moved in. Due to it only being a small house, seeming too huge when empty, there was no spare bedroom so Jughead stayed in your room. The original set up was for him to sleep on the floor, his idea, but you talked him into sharing your bed.

You and Jughead both shared a mutual comfort for one another, there was no awkwardness or hidden meaning between your relationship. It was clear you both did not want more from one another, the friendship and support you had from Jug was what had you make it through the days. The days you were alone and in need of something. Jughead was your rock. You both had a routine and knew what the other person needed or was thinking. It worked.

There were days when one of you, sometimes both of you, needed that little more. Just a small slither of intimacy. So, on them particular nights you kissed. Either of you could initiate it, neither of you protested. You understood.

If Jughead needed the comfort, you’d look into his eyes and first remove his hat. Then, running your fingers through his hair you’d lean in slowly, letting your lips touch oh so gently. Jughead would be the one to add pressure and that’d mean you could continue. The kisses were slow and thought out. It began with you taking charge, leading with your lips and letting Jug’s follow. Once Jughead felt it time, he would switch roles, letting himself lead the way. This usually lasted a while and only took place in your bed, where you were away from the any interruptions and comfy to fall back.

If it was the other way around, Jughead would lay you on your back, fitting himself above you. You needed the most comfort, you needed to feel someone around you, so that is what Jughead did. Once positioned Jughead would lean in, not holding back on the kiss. You needed that impact, the feeling to seep through the numbness and remind you that everything is going to be alright. Jughead would kiss you, tongues and all, while his hands roamed your clothed body. No inappropriate touches, just small comforts to keep you grounded.

That was your relationship, and it was the only thing both of you needed, wanted for that matter. You would even go as far as to say, you were content.


End file.
